Our Idiot Story
by Keichi Shougi
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! "Apa? Kita hanya akan diam dan berpose! Kapan lagi kita dimintai menjadi model? Gadis ini punya selera yang sangat sempurna!/"Tentu saja, kalian akan berbaring di sana dan saling berpelukan!/ "Kau benar-benar mencoba menutupi kenyataan hubungan kita? Padahal kau pernah merasakan adik kecil-ku."/Sasu - Naru/ Rate M for words/ RnR?
1. Kecopetan

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuXSaku, ShikaXIno, dan pair-pair lainnya._

 _._

 _._

 **Our Idiot Story**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

Gadis _bubble gum_ itu baru saja akan memainkan _video game_ -nya saat sebuah pesan masuk melalui ponselnya. Ia menghela napas sejenak dengan wajah malas saat membuka pesan itu.

" _Oi jidat! Suamimu sedang di rumahku sekarang bersama Naruto_ bakadobe. _Mereka tidak jadi pulang ke Konoha, katanya." –Ino_

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Sasuke dan Naruto masih belum pulang ke Konoha?_ Pikirnya. Ia membalas cepat pesan Ino sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Niatnya yang semula ingin memainkan _video game_ kesayangannya sirna sudah saat ia tahu kekasihnya Sasuke masih berada di Suna.

" _Kenapa mereka tidak jadi pulang? Tidak ada ongkos, eh?"_ – _Sakura_

" _Yup! Begitulah. Mereka kecopetan! LOL!" –Ino_

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Tidak percaya pada perkataannya yang terbukti benar. Namun di detik berikutnya, ia tertawa.

" _Haha! Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Sekarang mereka sedang apa di rumahmu?" –Sakura_

" _Sakura-_ chan, _suamimu bodoh! Masa dia hanya berdiam diri saat kami kecopetan! Sekarang kami tidak punya uang. Kau harus membantu membayar ongkos kami pulang ke Konoha!" –Ino_

Sakura tertawa saat membaca pesan itu. Ia yakin bahwa si penulis pastilah Naruto. Ia kembali akan mengetikkan sesuatu saat pesan itu kembali muncul di layar ponselnya.

" _Tck! Jangan dengarkan si bodoh itu, Sakura. Dan… berani sekali dia memerasmu. Akan ku hajar dia jika berani meminta uang padamu. Jangan berikan,_ okay?" _–Ino_

Sakura kembali terkekeh pelan. Kali ini ia sangat yakin bahwa si pengirim adalah Sasuke, kekasihnya.

"Okay, okay. _Memang apa yang terjadi sampai kalian kecopetan begitu?" –Sakura_

" _Banyak yang terjadi. Dan semuanya ulah si_ Dobe _. Dia terlalu ceroboh sampai-sampai tas yang disandangnya bisa sangat mudah berpindah tangan." –Ino_

" _Ponsel dan dompet, ada di dalam tas?" –Sakura_

" _Yup! Dan semuanya hilang. Sekarang kami harus menginap di rumah_ imou _karena kecerobohan si_ Dobe _ini. *_ sigh _*" –Ino_

Oh, lihatlah bagaimana gadis dengan nama serupa bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal! Sasuke dan Naruto harus menerima nasib buruk mereka sekarang, di saat mereka harus kembali ke Konoha. Dan, oh! Kenapa Sasuke memanggil Ino dengan sebutan _imou_? Itu karena Ino adalah adik sepupu Naruto. Tidak benar-benar sepupu, sebenarnya. Orang tua Naruto dan Ino sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dan tentu saja itu menjadi salah satu alasan mereka bisa saling mengenal, padahal Naruto berada di Konoha dan Ino di Suna.

Dan satu lagi fakta. Naruto sebenarnya sangat menyukai Ino. Ya! Menyukai sebagai lelaki, bukan sebagai _aniki_ pada _imouto_. Tapi tentu saja Naruto ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ino. Ino hanya menganggapnya sebagai _aniki_ , dan tidak lebih. Apalagi saat ini Ino sudah memiliki kekasih. Shikamaru nama pemuda beruntung itu. Ya, walau ia sangat pemalas dan sangat suka tidur, Ino tetap sangat mencintainya. Oh! Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki beberapa nama untuk anak-anak mereka! Dan untung saja Naruto tidak tahu ini. Jika ia tahu, oh Tuhan. Mereka tidak akan dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin Naruto akan makan _ramen_ sampai mulutnya berbusa. Atau melilitkan lehernya dengan mie _ramen_? Entahlah!

" _Kau boleh menginap di rumahku, kalau mau." –Sakura_

" _Benarkah?! Oh, um… t-tapi sepertinya tidak usah. Di sini masih banyak tempat untuk tidur." –Ino_

Sakura kembali tertawa geli. Menggoda Sasuke adalah kesenangannya. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu mereka saling jatuh cinta. Diperkenalkan Ino, tentu saja. Ah, Tapi Sakura harus berterima kasih pada Lee, pemuda yang tidak bosan-bosannya mengganggu kehidupan Sakura dengan menyatakan perasaannya setiap hari pada gadis _bubble gum_ itu, hingga Sakura muak dan meminta Ino mencarikannya seorang pacar.

Awalnya gadis secantik boneka _Barbie_ itu menawarkan Naruto. Tapi tentu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura. Ya, dulu Sakura memang pernah menyukai Naruto. Dan pemuda itu juga dulu pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi tentu saja Sakura menolaknya, karena saat itu Naruto tengah berstatus 'tunangan' dengan seorang gadis bermarga Hyuga. Walau beberapa bulan setelahnya Naruto terlihat seperti mayat hidup karena hubungannya dan Hinata Hyuga resmi berakhir.

Tapi kemudian Ino memperkenalkan Sakura pada Sasuke, sahabat baik Naruto. Walau perjalanan cinta mereka sebenarnya sangat sulit. Ia ingat dulu saat Sasuke mengatakan mereka mungkin saja tidak akan dapat menjalankan hubungan ini karena jarak yang cukup jauh –walau _nggak_ jauh-jauh _amat sih_.

Dan tentu saja, pernyataan itu mematahkan semangat Sakura. Gadis itu menangis semalaman karena Sasuke mengatakan 'tidak mungkin', yang tentu saja berdampak buruk bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia menyesal, mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura dan membuatnya menangis. Beberapa kali ia berusaha mengorek informasi dari Ino dan Naruto tentang keadaan gadis itu.

Ya, Sakura bukan gadis cengeng seperti gadis lainnya. Setelah semalaman menangis, esoknya gadis itu dapat kembali tertawa bersama Ino dan Tenten. Ia melupakan Sasuke. Memulai kembali hidupnya. Mendengar itu, sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ia befikir, apakah Sakura hanya menyukainya? Tidak benar-benar mencintainya? Tapi ia tidak mengatakannya pada Naruto. Ia hanya tersenyum namun miris secara bersamaan saat mendengar bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja bersama Ino, kembali tertawa dan menjalankan aktiitasnya seperti biasa.

Namun pemikiran itu seketika hancur saat Ino memberitahunya bahwa Sakura menangis seharian saat gadis _aquamarine_ itu menceritakan pada Sakura bahwa Sasuke masih sangat mencintainya dan menyesal pernah mengatakan kata _laknat_ itu. Ino juga mengatakan padanya bahwa Sakura sebenarnya hanya mengunci perasannya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke menjadi sedih jika ia bersedih. Ia juga tidak ingin Sasuke melakukan hal bersifat negatif lainnya saat tahu bahwa gadis itu masih bersedih. Sakura hanya ingin Sasuke bahagia seperti saat mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Ia ingin Sasuke tidak lagi memikirkannya dan bahagia bersama gadis lainnya. Tapi kemudian, ia menangis saat Ino memberitahunya bahwa Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan hal itu karena ia juga mencintai Sakura. Ah! Perasaan tengah mempermainkan mereka.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Mereka membiarkan hubungan mereka berjalan begitu saja. Hingga keduanya kini resmi menjadi sepesang kekasih. Sangat sulit pada awalnya, namun kini mereka terlihat bahagia.

" _Baiklah. Jadi, kapan kalian akan kembali ke Konoha?" –Sakura_

" _Masih belum bisa diperkirakan. Kenapa? Mau mengajakku berkencan?" –Ino_

Sakura membelalakkan kedua bola matanya saat membaca pesan tersebut. Sekilas dapat terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

" _A-apa?! Ti-tidak! Aku hanya bertanya. Tidak boleh?" –Sakura_

" _Tentu boleh,_ Hime. _Apapun untukmu." –Ino_

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sejenak pandangannya ia alihkan pada figura foto di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia ingat Sasuke memarahi Ino habis-habisan karena dengan seenaknya memberikan foto _absurd_ –bagi Sasuke itu kepada Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya tertawa karenanya.

" _Ya, ya, ya. Terserah! Sudah makan?" –Sakura_

" _Aku masih belum makan kau, Saku." –Ino_

" _Hah?! Maksudnya?! Kau sudah berubah jadi_ zombie?" –Sakura

" _Ya! Aku sudah berubah jadi_ zombie _dan ingin makan kau." –Ino_

" _Aw! Apa aku sekarang terlihat takut?" –Sakura_

" _Ya. Seharusnya kau takut,_ dear. _Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau makan. Aku yakin kau pasti belum makan, 'kan? Aku harus pergi bersama dua_ cecunguk _ini dulu. Nanti ku hubungi lagi pakai ponsel_ imou _ini." –Ino_

"Okay! _Sampai jumpa besok! Hati-hati!" –Sakura_

" _Hn._ Jaa mata ne. Koishiteru." – _Ino_

"Koishite mo!" _–Sakura_

Dan lihatlah bagaimana dua bogeman mentah mendarat di kedua kepala tak berdosa ini, yang tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena membaca pesan kedua _makhluk_ kasmaran itu.

"Berhenti tertawa _imou, baka dobe!_ " Sasuke menaruh asal ponsel Ino di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal karena kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ itu tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya.

"Ku kira Sakura akan mengerti maksud 'aku masih belum makan kau, Saku' itu." Naruto kembali tertawa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sakura memang anak-anak _sih_! Tidak mengerti percakapan dewasa yang terselubung di sana." Sasuke semakin terlihat kesal. Ah, mungkin dua pukulan lagi akan berhasil menghentikan tawa keduanya. Dan… _voila_! Keduanya berhenti tertawa dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Setidaknya, dia tidak tahu kalau aku mesum."

Dan Sasuke hanya menampilkan seringaiannya saat melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Sakura dengan rambut panjangnya serta senyum manis yang terpatri di wajah gadis _bubble gum_ itu, yang menjadi _wallpaper_ utama ponsel Sasuke.

 **FIN!**

 **A/N : Okay, sebenarnya di akhir itu maksudnya Sasuke ama Naruto emang kecolongan, tapi Cuma dompet doang. Hpnya sebenarnya nggak~ XD**

 **Dan…**

…

…

… **sebenernya ini cerita nyata author~ LOL! Cuma ya, mereka nggak kecopetan~ Hanya kehilangan passport dan nggak bisa balik ke Negara mereka. LOL! Dan reaksi author sama ama Sakura. Cuma bisa ngakak dan nggak ada niat bantuin nyari! Hahahaha!**

 **Dan waktu adegan 'zombie' itu juga beneran. Author bener-bener nggak sadar sampe mereka bilang 2 hari setelahnya kalo itu maksudnya bukan 'zombie' tapi mesum.**

 **Oke, fix. Lupakan curcol ini~ XD**

 **Author punya niat buat ini jadi chapter, tapi mungkin cerita antar chapter nggak berhubungan, karena mungkin ada khusus ShikaIno aja, SasuSaku, atau SasuNaru(Friendship), NaruIno(slight), NaruTen(slight), NaruSaku(slight), NaruHina, dll. Menurut** _ **reader**_ **gimana? Jadi, ini Cuma kumpulan cerita-cerita nggak jelas aja. LOL! Kalau setuju, mungkin lanjut, kalo nggak, ya mungkin sampe sini doang~ LOL!**

 **Oke, seperti biasa~ Gomen kalo ceritanya jelek~ XD Aneh, dll~ Minta kritik, saran yang membangun yaaak~ XD**

 **Tapi jangan flame yak~ Qoqolo ini lapuuh, qaqa~ :'v**

 **Okay, lupakan~ XD**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. Trap -ShikaIno

Terkadang orang-orang selalu berpikir, 'semua wanita itu sama.' Atau, 'semua pria itu sama.' _Hello!_ Dari mana datangnya pemikiran seperti itu? Terkadang mereka juga berpikir, semua wanita pasti selalu menyukai pria tampan, atau imut, atau ganteng, atau apapun yang mendekati sempurna. Ya, jujur saja! Pemikiran seperti itu memang tidak dapat dihindari. Memangnya, siapa yang menginginkan pria buruk rupa disini?! Apa ada?!

Semua gadis pasti menginginkan pangeran _perfect_ mereka, bukan? Tapi, itu lain ceritanya jika sudah 'jatuh cinta'! Kata _perfect_ bisa saja hancur seketika jika dihadapkan pada situasi perasaan. Dan, ya! Lihatlah peran utama kita kali ini. Ino Yamanaka dan kekasih gila tidurnya itu, Shikamaru Nara.

Apa kalian masih berpikir semua wanita atau pria itu sama? Ah, mungkin kalian tidak melihat perbedaannya jika begini.

Jujur saja, Ino memang gadis cantik layaknya boneka _Barbie_. Bibir tipis merah muda, rambut pirang panjangnya yang lembut, iris _aquamarine_ -nya yang menyejukkan. Tapi apa kalian tahu? Dibalik itu semua, Ino sebenarnya seorang yang maniak _V-key_ dan musik _rock_ lainnya. Ia juga bisa tiba-tiba _fangirling_ jika dihadapkan pada salah satu band _V-key_. Oh, dan jangan lupakan jika ia juga maniak Shikamaru!

Berbicara tentang Shikamaru, apa kalian tahu? Dibalik wajah malasnya itu, dia juga sangat pintar! Pintar bermain _shogi_ , tentunya. Pintar dalam permainan strategi juga, _sih_. Oh, dia akan sangat lupa waktu dan sekitar, jika sudah di hadapkan pada shogi dan _game_ yang berhubungan dengan kapal. Terkadang, Ino juga harus mengelus dada karena ditelantarkan begitu saja olehnya. Ah, tapi tak apa. Ino sudah kebal, _sih_. Kebal karena walaupun begitu, mereka bisa saling melengkapi dan mengerti satu sama lain.

Tapi… apa benar, mereka mengerti satu sama lain?

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuXSaku, ShikaXIno, dan pair-pair lainnya._

 _._

 _._

 **Our Idiot Story**

 **(ShikaXIno)**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

Ino benar-benar tak mengerti Shikamaru kali ini. Ia benar-benar sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik saat Shikamaru mengacaukannya. Gadis pirang itu menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat membaca deretan kata yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

" _Bisakah kau berhenti mengagumi para pria itu dan memperhatikanku? Aku sudah cukup muak kau cueki." –Shikamaru_

" _Aku tidak pernah menyuekimu. Lagi pula, kau sendiri juga tahu, 'kan? Aku hanya mengagumi mereka sebatas penggemar." –Ino_

" _Ya! Tapi dengan begitu, kau terlalu banyak membuang waktumu dan tak memperhatikanku." –Shikamaru_

Oh, Tuhan! Bisakah ia menonjok tembok di belakangnya sekarang? Ino tidak habis pikir dengan keinginan kekasihnya. Bukankah selama ini ia yang menyueki Ino? Dengan tidak menggubrisnya karena asyik bermain shogi? Atau hanya sekedar tidur di rerumputan hijau di belakang kampus?

" _Pernahkah sekali saja kau berpikir? KAU YANG MENYUEKIKU DENGAN PERMAINAN SHOGI BODOHMU ITU!" –Ino_

Ino tak lagi dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Ia ingin sekali menangis. Tapi saat ini, ia harus menahannya karena ia sedang berkumpul bersama kedua orang tuanya.

" _Jadi sekarang, kau menuduhku? Kau tidak suka aku bermain shogi,_ huh?" _–Shikamaru_

" _Ya! Karena setiap kau bermain shogi, kau selalu tidak mendengarkanku saat aku berbicara!" –Ino_

" _Jadi sekarang kau menyesal?" –Shikamaru_

Ino membelalakkan matanya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, kini berusaha meluncur di kedua pipinya. Dan sebelum kedua orang tuanya melihat hal itu, ia sudah lebih dulu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Kembali, Ino menatap layar ponselnya. Hatinya terasa sesak, tenggorokannya pun terasa tercekat. Sebelum ia membiarkan air matanya meluncur jatuh di kedua pipinya, ia sudah lebih dulu mengunci pintu agar tak seorang pun dapat mengganggunya saat ini. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan balasan pesan dari kekasihnya.

" _A-apa maksudmu, Shika?" –Ino_

" _Masih bertanya?" –Shikamaru_

" _Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." –Ino_

" _Sebaiknya hubungan ini kita akhiri. Aku merasa, kita tidak benar-benar sejalan." –Shikamaru_

Ino membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Apakah hubungannya benar-benar harus berakhir? Tapi ia dan Shikamaru sudah banyak melewati hari bersama-sama. Apa ia harus merelakan ini berakhir?

Ia tak lagi berniat membalas pesan Shikamaru. Tapi dengan jemari yang bergetar ia mencoba mengetikkan sesuatu, dan mengirimnya pada seseorang yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

" _Hubunganku dan Shikamaru berakhir." –Ino_

" _APA?! Sekarang kau ada di mana?! Aku dan Sakura akan ke sana." –Tenten_

" _Rumah." –Ino_

" _Tunggulah, dan jangan bertindak yang macam-macam!" –Tenten_

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Sakura sedikit berteriak saat ia dan Tenten baru saja memasuki kamar Ino. Setelah mengunci kembali pintu kamarnya, gadis pirang itu kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, hanya untuk sekedar meredam tangisannya.

Sakura dan Tenten saling menatap, mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa. Ah, sayangnya mereka juga bukan orang yang mengerti bagaimana caranya menghibur seseorang yang sedang bersedih. Jadilah mereka hanya menemani Ino dan sesekali mengelus punggung mungil gadis pirang itu untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan padanya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami, Ino." Tenten bersuara. Ia sejenak menghela napas dan melirik Sakura yang juga tengah meliriknya. "Walau mungkin kami tak dapat membantu banyak, tapi setidaknya, kau dapat mengurangi kesedihanmu dengan bercerita pada kami." Ia melanjutkan.

"Ini hanya salah paham." Ino mulai mendudukkan dirinya, menatap kedua sahabatnya. Wajah manisnya masih dibanjiri oleh air mata.

"Apa tidak bisa dibicarakan lagi? Kalian itu pasangan terbodoh yang pernah ku –kami temui!" Ino menatap Sakura tajam saat gadis itu menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Ya, itu benar! Jarang sekali bisa menemukan pasangan aneh seperti kalian. Kalian itu sudah sangat cocok satu sama lain." Ino menghela napas saat Tenten menyetujui ucapan Sakura.

"Itu benar! Gadis mana yang tahan di cueki pasangannya hanya karena _game_? Lalu, pria mana yang tahan saat melihat kekasihnya mengagumi pria lain?" Ino dan Tenten menatap Sakura bersamaan. "Kau lihat saja Sasuke! Aku kencan dengan _otome game_ saja, dia sudah _jealous_ sekali." Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Sekarang, kau mau curhat atau memberikan nasihat pada Ino?" Tenten menatap bosan Sakura, sedangkan gadis _bubble gum_ itu hanya terkekeh kecil sembari meminta maaf.

"Oke! Menurutku, sebaiknya sekarang kau hubungi Shikamaru, dan katakan padanya kau ingin berbicara! Kalian harus membicarakan ini baik-baik! Jujur saja, aku memang tidak terlalu mengikuti kisah cinta bodoh –aneh dan tidak romantis kalian. Tapi setidaknya, kami mengerti jika kalian saling mencintai!"

"Kau jadi banyak omong, Saki." Ino merotasikan kedua bola matanya. Namun di detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum, "tapi terima kasih, kalian _cecunguk-cecunguk_ gilaku yang terbaik!"

"Dasar!" Tenten segera menendang kaki Ino, sedangkan gadis pirang itu terkekeh pelan sebagai balasan.

Ino baru saja akan mengirimkan pesan pada Shikamaru saat ponselnya berdering. Ia sontak melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Menatap kedua sahabatnya yang juga menatapnya. Ia menunjuk layar ponselnya dan mengatakan, "Shikamaru."

Dan, lihatlah bagaimana gadis itu melebarkan kedua bola matanya dengan mulut menganga saat menerima telpon dari pasangan bodohnya! Oh, mungkin jika kumpulan lalat melihatnya, mereka akan langsung membuat sarang disana!

"Apa?" Tenten bertanya dengan raut penasaran.

"SHIKAMARU BODOH! AKAN KU BAKAR SEMUA KOLEKSI SHOGI BODOHMU ITU BESOK, DASAR BRENGSEK SIALAN!" Dan telpon pun secara sepihak dimatikan oleh Ino.

Sakura dan Tenten memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Ah! Dan lihatlah bagaimana Ino melempar ponsel _flip_ -nya ke atas tempat tidur dengan wajah memerah. Malu? Kesal? Atau….

Dilain tempat, pemuda terkenal gila tidur dan maniak _game_ itu tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal atas aksi kekasihnya. Ah! Sepertinya hubungan aneh mereka tidak akan berakhir. Lihatlah bagaimana Shikamaru kini tertawa sampai sudut matanya mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening itu!

 _ **Flashback –telephone mode**_

" _Selamat! Kau berhasil menjalani sesi jebakan_ trap _dariku, Sayang!" Shikamaru bersorak senang, diikuti suara ledakan kecil yang ia ciptakan sendiri. "Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kau sudah berpikir untuk menegak racun tikus?"_

" _SHIKAMARU BODOH! AKAN KU BAKAR SEMUA KOLEKSI SHOGI BODOHMU ITU BESOK, DASAR BRENGSEK SIALAN!" Dan telpon pun secara sepihak dimatikan oleh Ino._

Ah! Sepertinya mereka memang saling melengkapi satu sama lain! Dan tentunya, sangat **mengerti** satu sama lain!

 **FIN!**

 **A/N : Okay! Gimana cerita ShikaIno ini? Nyahahahaha~~ Aneh kan? Iya kan? Haaaah~ Tapi jujur aja, ini cerita kumpulan oneshot gak jelas yang di ambil dari kisah nyata, lho~ Nyahoiiii~ Dan ini kisah nyata sohib author~ LOLOLOL!**

 **Mereka emang pasangan aneh, tapi saling mencintai kok~ *uhuk uhuk***

 **Katanya, itu si Shika sebenernya lagi badmood waktu itu, dan berakhir dengan ngerjain si Ino dengan cara ekstrim~ :"V Dia beneran sampe berpikir aneh-aneh lho~ X"D**

 **Oh ya, V-key tau kan? Band Visual Key asal jepang~ Kalo reader belum tau, bisa Tanya om google~ Hohohoho~**

* * *

 **Okay, untuk balasan review, bakal di bahas di bawah ini~ hohohoho**

 **mantika mocha** **: Wah~ Makasih yaa~**

 **.**

 **zielavienaz96** **: Done! Gimana ini ShikaIno-nya? XD Hohohoho~ Kalo mau liat ShikaIno lainnya, pantengin terus ya /maunya/ plaakkkk/ ntar bakal ada ShikaIno lainnya kok~ Hohohoho**

 **.**

 **Rina442** **: Wah~ kalo bisa ya~ Kadang otak saya bisa buatnya segini~ Hehehehe**

 **.**

 **Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime :** **Uwaaaah~ Sankyuu Rachel-chann~ hehehehe~ semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan terlalu banyak(?) /halaaaah/**

 **.**

 **Kimmy ranaomi** **,** **: Sankyuu yaak~ XD**

 **.**

 **7SS** **: Uwaaaah~ gomen, gomen~ Tapi ntah kenapa ini malah yang dapat feelnya malah Shikamaru~ :'( Dan juga, disini nggak ada Sai ataupun Temari kok nantinya –tapi masih belum tau sih- /plaaaaakkk/ gomennee~~ :"(**

 **.**

 **Kuchiki Hirata** **: Vangsat ente! :v yang aku heranin, kenapa ko mau baca? :v Ini kan SasuSaku vroh~ :v I know u don't like this pairing #RIPEnglish**

 **Tadi aku cerita sama hyung, soal koishiteru dan aishiteru, si 'doi' ternyata memang mempermasalahkan itu! Nyahahahaha! Dan mereka belum balik karena ternyata Passport masih nggak ketemu! LOL!**

 **P.S : cerita yaoi yang mana?**

* * *

 **Okay~ Sekali lagi, sankyuuu minna~ My big thanks to reviewer, liker, favorite, and follower~ Sankyuu~**

 **.**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	3. Friendship

Oh, hai! Bagaimana kabar kalian semuanya? Masih berniat membaca kisah-kisah aneh ini? Aku juga berpikir ini sedikit aneh, entahlah! Tapi, aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Menurut pendapat kalian, apa itu persahabatan? Karena, jujur saja. Dari beberapa orang yang mengenal atau hanya mendengar kisah persahabatan kami, mereka mengatakan hubungan kami aneh, unik, _nggak_ biasa, atau berbagai ungkapan dari aneh, sampai biasa _aja_.

Tapi menurutku, memang untuk beberapa orang, persahabatan kami tergolong dalam kategori aneh, tapi tentu saja sebagian lagi mengatakan hanya biasa saja. Ya, aku sendiri tidak akan menyombongkan hubungan kami, karena menurutku ini tidak pantas dicontoh.

Mungkin kalian penasaran? Oh, mungkin juga tidak! Tapi, ya sudahlah. Menurutku lebih baik kalian baca dan bayangkan sendiri. Tapi, menurutku jangan dicontoh! Ini sangat tidak baik! _Okay?_

Oh! Dan tentu saja, bagiku, Ino, dan Tenten, persahabatan itu….

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuXSaku, ShikaXIno, dan pair-pair lainnya._

 _Rate : M – untuk kata yang sedikit (banyak) mengandung unsur kedewasaan._

 _._

 _._

 **Our Idiot Story**

 **(Sakura, Ino, Tenten)**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

"Aku bosaaan!" Gadis dengan surai senada bunga Sakura itu berteriak. Melemparkan ponsel flipnya ke sembarang arah di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku juga!" Si gadis berperawakan cina menyetujui, ikut melempar ponsel flipnya ke sembarang arah dan membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur si surai merah muda.

"Aku _sih_ juga bosan. Tapi kemana?" Si surai _blonde_ menatap dua sahabatnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari leptop di hadapannya.

"Kampus?" Mendengar usulan sahabat merah mudanya, si _blonde_ memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Kau tidak bosan, ya? Di kampus dari senin sampai sabtu dan sekarang minggu juga? Jangan sok rajin _deh_ , Sakura!"

"Aku kan tidak bilang kita mau belajar, Ino- _pig_!" Sakura kini merotasikan kedua bola matanya.

Bosan mendengar ocehan kedua sahabatnya, Tenten duduk sembari menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua tangannya di belakang. "Ke _café_ biasa saja, bagaimana?"

"Kami tidak punya uang, Tenten." Ino memelas. Ia kembali melanjutkan, "karena itu kami menghubungimu untuk datang ke rumah bocah TK ini saja."

"Tck! Kalian ingin ku hajar atau apa? Jangan sok, _deh_!" _Okay_ , lihatlah bagaimana Sakura dan Ino kini melihatnya dengan wajah berbinar. Jika Tenten sudah mengatakan hal seperti ini, mereka sangat tahu bahwa Tenten yang akan meneraktir mereka kali ini. Ah, lihatlah bagaimana selogan "uangku, uang kalian! Dan uang kalian, adalah uangku!" ini begitu bekerja pada hubungan persahabatan mereka.

Tak sampai 10 menit, tiga gadis dengan surai berbeda warna ini sudah sampai di _café_ tujuan mereka, memesan makanan dan minuman favorit mereka. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan acara gosip mereka! Mereka bisa lupa waktu jika berbicara!

Dan kali ini, sepertinya topik pembicaraan mereka di mulai dari…

"… dua minggu ini, aku selalu memikirkan sesuatu." Ino dan Tenten memandang lekat Sakura yang kini tengah duduk di seberang Tenten. Wajah gadis itu serius, begitu juga kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di seberangnya, menunggu kelajutan ucapan gadis merah muda itu. "Kakak sepupuku, Karin _nee-san_. Setahuku, baru sebulan yang lalu dia menikah dengan Suigetsu _nii-san_ , dan dua minggu lalu aku dapat kabar dari _kaa-san_ bahwa Karin _nee-san_ hamil. Kenapa bisa secepat itu, ya?"

" _WTH_?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!" Ino membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Ah! Lihatlah bagaimana ia rasanya hendak melemparkan sesuatu pada kepala merah muda sahabat anehnya ini! Sedangkan Tenten kini tengah tertawa keras di samping Ino, hingga beberapa pengunjung di sekitar mereka menatap ke arah mereka.

"Sstt! Tenten, pelankan suaramu!" Ino memukul keras kepala Tenten, hingga gadis itu berhenti tertawa dan mengaduh kesakitan. Walau saat ia melihat kembali raut wajah sahabat di hadapannya, mau tak mau ia harus menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tak tertawa keras.

" _Lho_? Memangnya pertanyaanku salah? Ini hanya pemikiranku! Tapi jujur saja, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku memang masih berpikir, apa saat kita sudah menikah dan tidur berdua satu ranjang bisa membuat seseorang mengandung?"

"Hoi! Kau ini sudah 20 tahun, Sakura! Memang dulu kau tidak belajar tentang reproduksi, _huh_? Mana mungkin hanya tidur berdua bisa hamil." Ino memijit pelipisnya, meredakan kekesalannya pada sahabat merah mudanya yang kelewat polos, atau memang dia aneh? Entahlah!

"Sudahlah, Ino! Sakura itu kan bocah. Dia tidak akan mengerti." Tenten masih memegangi perutnya, menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

"Tapi memang begitu, 'kan? Masa baru sebulan menikah sudah hamil saja." Ino mengambil buku menu di atas meja dan dengan sekali pukulan, Sakura kini tengah mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ya, bisa saja saat itu Karin _nee-_ san tengah dalam keadaan subur. Kau ini bagaimana, _sih_?! Masa hal begini saja tidak tahu! Kau tidak pernah menonton film _hentai,_ ya? Atau baca cerita _rate_ M, _gitu_?!" Sakura mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Tentu saja pernah. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, aku tidak bisa percaya! Coba kalian bayangkan, kalian sudah menikah. Kau saja _deh_ , Ino. Menikah dengan Shikamaru. Memangnya kau mau tubuh polosmu dilihat olehnya?"

'BUG'

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di kepala merah muda itu. Tenten kembali tak dapat menahan tawanya. Ino menatap Sakura dengan garang.

"Jangan umpamakan aku, _kampret_! Ya… lagi pula, itu pasti terjadi! Dan lagi pula, tidak mungkin setelah acara pernikahanmu, kau langsung memperlihatkan tubuh polosmu pada suamimu, 'kan?! Karena itulah _lingerie_ dibuat!" Ino berkata dengan wajah memerah. Oh, lihatlah bagaimana Ino rasanya ingin sekali melempar Sakura! Wajah gadis merah muda itu tetap saja terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Kau tunggu sajalah, Sakura! Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padamu saat kalian sudah menikah!" Tenten kini berbicara pelan. Wajahnya masih terlihat tersiksa karena harus menahan tawanya.

"Buuh! Kalau soal Sasuke, biarkan saja dia! Dia kan memang mesum." Sakura menegak jus _strawberry_ -nya.

"Aduh! Aku jadi sungguh prihatin pada Sasuke. Kenapa dia bisa suka pada bocah tidak jelas macam ini. Mungkin untuk melakukan _blow job_ saja kau tidak bisa." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Tenten tertawa lagi.

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura sontak berteriak, menutup wajahnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, gadis merah muda itu menurunkan tangannya, menatap serius dua sahabatnya. "Tunggu! _Blow job_ itu apa?"

"MATI SAJA SANA KAU, BOCAH PAUD!" Dan buku menu pun kembali terlempar.

* * *

"Aduh, kepalaku benar-benar sakit." Sakura mengelus kepalanya yang beberapa jam lalu terkena lemparan buku menu dari Ino. Mereka kini tak lagi berada di _café,_ karena Ino merasa mereka harus keluar dari sana sebelum pemilik _café_ mengusir mereka.

"Ya, kau salah sendiri, Saki! Sudah teriak begitu ternyata kau sendiri malah tidak tahu apa artinya." Tenten membantu Sakura mengelus kepala gadis merah muda itu, sedangkan Ino sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke arah kumpulan komik yang tersusun rapi. Ya, mereka kini sedang berada di toko buku. Ah, jika gadis lain sangat suka _shopping_ ke Mall dan membeli pakaian, lain halnya dengan tiga gadis ini. Mereka lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di toko buku dan _Game_ _Center_.

Ah, lihatlah bagaimana ketiganya kini melupakan satu sama lain, melupakan sakit yang tadinya juga diderita oleh Sakura. Tenten pun saat ini sudah berada di kumpulan komik _homo_ dewasa. Ah! _Fujoshi_ yang satu ini memang tidak pernah bisa lepas dari percintaan sesama jenis –khusus laki-laki saja, tentunya.

Oh! Dan lihatlah bagaimana kini Sakura dengan bersemangatnya berlari menuju kumpulan novel _horror_ kesukaannya. Baru saja Sakura bergerak menuju rak pertama, suara khas seseorang yang ia kenali kini memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Saki! _Look!_ " Dengan terpaksa ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sahabat bercepol duanya. "Menurutmu aku harus beli ini, atau ini?" Tenten mengangkat tinggi kedua buku _nista_ itu.

"Sebaiknya tidak keduanya, Tenten. Bukannya kau ingin taubat?" Tenten memukul jidatnya sendiri, mengingat perkataannya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Sebaiknya kau perbanyak komik _romance_ _straight_ saja sana!" Sakura kembali melanjutkan, sedangkan Tenten hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Hee? Jadi, kau benar-benar akan taubat, _huh_? Aku bisa pastikan seratus persen itu tidak akan terjadi." Ino merangkul pundak Tenten, mengejutkan gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Hei, aku akan melakukannya! Lihat saja nanti!" Ino menertawakannya. Gadis _blonde_ itu kini menatap Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Apa? Kalian tidak percaya?"

" _Of course not!_ " Ino mencibir, Sakura tertawa pelan. Kali ini, Ino menarik tangan Tenten. Mereka bergerak mendekati kumpulan komik _homo_ dewasa tersebut. "Nih, lihat!" Ino mengambil satu komik yang sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan gambar yang tengah menampilkan dua pemuda yang tengah bercumbu mesra itu pada Tenten.

Ah! Lihatlah bagaimana Tenten tidak dapat menguasai dirinya sendiri. Matanya kini berbinar dengan mulut terbuka. Ah, jika saja ia dengan mudah mimisan hanya karena gambar tersebut, dapat dipastikan saat ini baju gadis itu sudah di penuhi oleh darahnya sendiri.

"Nah! Bagaimana bisa taubat, kalau kau melihat mereka _kissu_ saja sudah seperti ini." Ino dengan cepat menutup kembali komik itu. Tenten menutup mulutnya, mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ya, aku hanya _kalap_."

"Mati saja sana!" Dengan keras Ino memukul kepala Tenten dengan komik yang masih di genggamannya.

* * *

"Kau ini suka sekali memukul kepala orang ya, Ino." Tenten masih menggerutu sesaat setelah mereka berada di _Game Center_. Ia masih mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan keras yang di layangkan Ino. "Untung aku tidak geger otak. Kalau iya, ku laporkan kau ke polisi."

"Cih! Laporkan saja! Lagi pula, Sakura saja sudah puluhan kali ku pukul juga, dia biasa saja." Ino dan Tenten kini memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada gadis merah muda yang tengah asyik bermain _pump-pump_ itu.

"Bocah _abnormal_ itu tidak masuk hitungan! Dia itu memang sudah aneh dari lahir!" Tenten menghela napas, sedangkan Ino hanya tertawa. Ah, terkadang mereka berpikir, bagaimana bisa orang seperti mereka berteman dengan bocah aneh seperti Sakura.

Sakura itu, mudah sekali menangis, mudah sekali tertawa, pertanyaan yang ia ajukan juga tidak pernah benar. Lalu, bagaimana orang seperti mereka bisa berteman dengannya? Ah, entahlah! Entah sihir macam apa yang ia gunakan!

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku juga heran pada Sasuke. Apa yang dia sukai dari bocah itu?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bersemu hanya karena mendengar nama Haruno Sakura. Kedua gadis berbeda iris itu kembali menatap sahabat merah mudanya yang tampak serius bermain. "Lagi pula, dia itu hanya serius saat bermain _game_ saja."

"Tapi aku juga berpikir, jika tidak ada Sakura, mungkin kita tidak akan menjadi sahabat, Ino." Tenten memandang serius Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu tampak kelelahan. Ia tertawa, walau dengan jelas terlihat di layar ia hanya mendapatkan _point_ D.

"Ah, kau benar! Kita berdua adalah _type_ yang sama. Tidak mudah menerima seseorang dalam hidup kita. Jujur saja, Naruto saja dulu sampai harus berusaha bertahun-tahun untuk mendapat pengakuan dariku. Tapi bocah _abnormal_ ini…" Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Aku senang saat dulu dokter mengatakan Sakura tidak akan dapat hidup lebih lama, itu semua tidak benar. Lihat bagaimana kita bertiga saat ini dipertemukan! Ku pikir, Sakura adalah benang penghubung kita." Tenten menatap Sakura yang kembali bermain. "Ingat saat kita berkelahi sampai kau tidak ingin menganggapku dan Sakura sahabat lagi?" Ino menatap Tenten terkejut, namun di detik berikutnya, ia mengangguk.

"Aku memang menangis saat itu. Tapi aku mengatakan pada Sakura untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau kembali hanya karena aku menangis. Lagi pula, kau tahu? Saat itu tentu saja aku tidak bisa dengan mudah menerima kau kembali, Ino. Tapi aku mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan. Entahlah bagaimana ia mengatakannya, tapi itu membuatku sadar dan perasaan itu hilang begitu saja. Dia benar-benar memiliki palu yang kuat untuk menghancurkan tembok raksasa yang kita buat." Ino tersenyum, mengangguk dan menatap Sakura lagi.

"Bagiku, persahabatan kita ini seperti oksigen. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa adanya ikatan ini. Dan lagi, bagiku kalian berdua sudah seperti surga terakhirku! Aku tidak butuh yang lain. Hanya kalian." Tenten mengangguk mendengar penuturan Ino.

"Bagiku, persahabatan itu layaknya benang yang harus dijaga sebaik mungkin. Tidak bisa ditarik dengan kuat, namun akan lepas jika dibiarkan. Dan juga, jika bagimu kami adalah surga terakhirmu, bagiku kalian seperti laut dan aku adalah kapal. Ya, kapal. Karena jika tidak ada kalian, aku tidak akan ada apa-apanya dan aku tidak akan bisa menjelajahi dunia." Oh, lihatlah bagaimana Ino kini tertawa. Tenten memandangnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kau terlalu puitis." Sesaat setelah Ino mengatakannya, Sakura bergerak mendekati mereka dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia mengajak Ino dan Tenten untuk bermain permainan lainnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menarik tangan keduanya, Tenten bertanya, "Sakura, apa arti aku dan Ino untukmu?"

"Kalian? Tentu saja…" Sakura tertawa, menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya.

"… _my soul."_ Karena aku yakin, Tuhan membiarkanku hidup sampai saat ini untuk bertemu dan menggapai keinginanku bersama kalian! –Batin Sakura.

 **FIN!**

 **A/N :** _ **Okay,**_ **Jujur aku gk tau apa ini masih bisa disebut cerita idiot apa nggak?! Soalnya kok kayaknya di akhir cerita mereka malah puitis banget, adduh~**

 **But, udahlah ya, biarin ajahh~ XD**

 **Okay, ini balasan untuk review-nya~~**

 _ **Zeedezly. Clalucindtha**_ **: Makasih yaa~ XD**

 **.**

 _ **Mantika mocha**_ **: Hahaha~ Mereka emang unik~ XD**

 **.**

 _ **Zielavienaz96**_ **: Hahaha~ Siiip! Tungguin aja cerita ShikaIno-nya yaah~ Ntah di chapter berapa ini bakal keluar lagi~ Kyahaakk /tabok/**

 **.**

 _ **Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime**_ **: Ah, gomenne~ Emang ceritanya ini singkat-singkat aja kok~ Soalnya Cuma ambil scene-scene tertentu aja~ Soalnya ini cerita ringan biasa~ Ah, dan soal motif Shikamaru buat trap ini udah di jelasin di A/N kok~ XD**

 **Oke, segitu aja~ Sankyuuu minnaaaa~~~~~**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	4. Homo?

Ku pikir, 'hai' adalah kata yang tepat untuk memulai percakapan. Jadi, aku akan mulai dengan mengatakan 'hai' pada kalian semua.

Oh, jangan dengarkan apa yang akan _author_ ucapkan, karena ia hanya akan memulainya dengan menulis, tentu saja! _Okay,_ lupakan!

Umm, aku bukan Sasuke. Jadi kalian pasti mengenal siapa aku. Orang-orang selalu memanggilku si berisik. Tapi menurutku, aku tidak begitu berisik. Hanya 'sedikit' banyak berbicara. Yah, kalian tentu tahu, mulut digunakan untuk berbicara, jadi aku menggunakan _nya_ sesuai fungsinya.

Oh! Berbicara tentang mulut dan suara dan berisik, kalian tentu tahu Sasuke bukan orang seperti _ku_ yang menggunakan mulutnya dengan semestinya. Dia terlalu sedikit berbicara dan pelit suara. Tapi tentu saja, itu-tidak-benar! Dia hanya menjaga _image_ -nya agar tetap terlihat _cool_ , oh! Dan juga ramah. Ya, dia ramah pada setiap orang. Terkadang para gadis harus bersiap menutup hidung mereka dengan _tissue_ agar cairan merah kental itu tidak megalir keluar dengan seenaknya!

Lihatlah bagaimana jika ia berhadapan denganku dan _imou_! Dia benar-benar hanya seperti manusia biasa yang selalu membuat banyak kesalahan! Terutama jika sudah membicarakan bocah-polos-tidak-tahu-apa-apa itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Haruno Sakura?! Ugh! Sasuke benar-benar akan terlihat seperti orang tolol dengan wajah semerah tomat! Dan aku, akan terus menggodanya jika itu bisa membuatnya benar-benar tolol!

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuXSaku, ShikaXIno, dan pair-pair lainnya._

 _Rate : M – untuk kata yang sedikit (banyak) mengandung unsur kedewasaan._

 _._

 _._

 **Our Idiot Story**

 **(Naruto , Sasuke)**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

Naruto baru saja akan menarik Sasuke ke _stand_ takoyaki jika saja seseorang tidak menarik mereka berdua ke depan gedung aneh bercorak merah muda. Naruto baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak pada orang yang menarik mereka jika saja ia tidak melihat siapa si penarik itu. Seorang gadis cantik yang tak mereka kenali kini berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan wajah bersemu merah.

" _A-ano…._ "

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Perkataan ini tidak keluar dari sepasang bibir tipis Sasuke tentunya. Gadis manis itu tersentak, dan memandang ke arah Naruto yang kini menatapnya tajam. Alih-alih takut, gadis itu kini menggenggam tangan Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Tentu saja keduanya terkejut! Seorang gadis yang tidak mereka kenali kini menggenggam tangan mereka! Apa-apaan ini! Baru saja Naruto hendak protes dan menarik tangannya menjauh, teriakan gadis itu membuat keduanya kini terdiam.

"Tolong jadilah model untuk beberapa foto yang akan ku ambil!"

"Hah?" Segera setelah Naruto bersuara, Sasuke segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman gadis itu, begitu pula dengan Naruto. "Maksudmu kami menjadi model majalah, begitu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. Ia menatap kedua pemuda tampan di hadapannya. "A-aku tidak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong pada siapa. Sa-saat aku melihat kalian berdua, aku merasa kalian benar-benar cocok menjadi modelnya. Aku mohon!"

Naruto memandang Sasuke sejenak. Tepat saat Sasuke akan menatap ke arahnya, Naruto segera melirik gadis manis di hadapannya. "Oke!" Naruto berseru, dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa? Kita hanya akan diam dan berpose, Sasuke! Kapan lagi kita dimintai menjadi model? Gadis ini punya selera yang sangat sempurna! Ia tahu kita layak menjadi model!" Sasuke mendengus keras. Ia memandang gadis dihadapannya yang berdiri kikuk saat iris _onyx_ Sasuke mengarah padanya.

"Oke, gadis manis. Sekarang tunjukkan pada kami dimana kami harus memulai pemotretannya?" Naruto tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dan aura menakutkan Sasuke. Ia merangkul pundak gadis itu dan berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Sebelum itu, kalian harus mengganti pakaian kalian dulu. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Sekarang, ayo masuk!"

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui ini, _Dobe_."

"Oh, ayolah _Teme_. Berbaik hatilah pada gadis manis itu. Ia hanya menginginkan beberapa gambar kita. Kita hanya harus berpose sebaik mungkin." Ah! Ingatkan Sasuke untuk menghajar Naruto ketika mereka keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu. Ya, mereka kini memasuki bangunan dengan corak merah muda tadi, mengikuti langkah gadis tadi yang semakin menjauh memasuki gedung.

"Oke! Kita sudah sampai!" Sasuke benar-benar memiliki firasat buruk untuk ini. Lihatlah bagian dalam ruangan itu. Itu terlihat seperti sebuah kamar hotel! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sebuah kamar?! Oh tidak! Bagaimana jika ia disuruh untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mengandung unsur kedewasaan?! Berpose telanjang, misalnya!

"Tunggu! Kamar? Pose apa yang akan dilakukan di kamar?!" Oke, sepertinya si berisik kuning ini mulai sadar akan apa yang mereka akan lakukan.

"Tentu saja, kalian akan berbaring di sana dan saling berpelukan! Oh, oh! Dan mungkin sedikit menempelkan bibir ke bibir akan menjadikan foto ini sempurna!" _WHAT THE HELL!_ Oke, mungkin ini benar-benar sudah diluar batas! Sasuke membelalakkan matanya terkejut, begitu pula Naruto! Oh, dan jangan lupakan mulut keduanya yang sedikit menganga!

"Apa maksudmu?!" Naruto berteriak.

"Apa? Bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih?" Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ternganga. "Tidak perlu malu mengakuinya. Aku melihat kalian bergandengan tangan tadi. Dan aku juga melihat kau," ia menunjuk Naruto, "menarik pergelangan tangan dia dengan senyuman yang sangat manis menuju _stand_ takoyaki."

"Sepertinya kau salah sangka, _Nona_." Sasuke menyuarakan apa yang sedari tadi ingin ia katakan. "Kami-bukan-sepasang-kekasih!" Sasuke menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya.

"Ah! Bu-bukan?" Gadis itu kini tampak sangat bersalah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto meliriknya dan merasa kasihan padanya.

"Ah! Itu tidak benar! Kami benar-benar sepasang kekasih!" Naruto kini melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak dan berusaha menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka_?!"

"Ah, jangan malu-malu begitu, Sasu- _kun_. Tidak apa-apa jika gadis ini tahu hubungan kita. Ia tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, benar begitu, 'kan?" Naruto melirik gadis itu dengan senyum manis.

"Menjauh dariku, _baka dobe_! Aku masih normal, sialan!" Sasuke menarik lengannya. Menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto kini tertawa geli melihat reaksi sahabat baiknya.

"Kau benar-benar mencoba menutupi kenyataan hubungan kita? Padahal kau pernah merasakan _adik kecil_ -ku."

Oh! Lihatlah bagaimana wajah gadis itu kini bersemu merah hanya karena ucapan kedua pemuda tampan di hadapannya! Naruta kini tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan raut wajah sahabat baiknya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam, terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda _raven_ itu kini ingin sekali memukul kepala kuning tak berotak itu!

"Sialan kau, _dobe_! Itu terjadi hanya karena aku kalah taruhan, sialan!"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak melihatnya begitu! Kau terlihat benar-benar menikmatinya saat itu, Sasuke. Saat kau memanjakan _adik-kecil_ -ku."

"Kau benar-benar akan mati, Sialan!" Dan diakhir kalimat itu, sang gadis benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena Naruto kini tak sadarkan diri setelah tubuhnya terlempar ke sisi tempat tidur lainnya setelah Sasuke menendangnya dengan amat-sangat keras!

* * *

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar bukan sepasang kekasih?" Gadis itu masih terlihat kecewa setelah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Naruto masih mengaduh kesakitan di samping Sasuke, sejak ia tersadar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku sudah punya pacar, dan bukan si brengsek sialan ini!" Oh! Baru saja semburat merah tipis itu terlihat oleh Naruto, namun dengan cepat menghilang saat Sasuke menyebut dirinya si brengsek sialan.

"Tck! Lagi pula, apa bagusnya bocah-tidak-tahu-apa-apa itu? Masih lebih baik aku jadi pasanganmu! Atau mungkin gadis ini." Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat gadis itu bersemu merah dan tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Sasuke. _"Dasar jalang_!" Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada siapapun, kecuali gadis **ku**!" Ah, lihatlah bagaimana senyuman Naruto semakin merekah! Gadis di hadapan mereka menunduk malu. "Ya, ya. Lagi pula, apa ruangan ini tidak mengingatkanmu pada Sakura- _chan_? Merah muda, _huh_?"

Ah! Sasuke segera berdeham untuk menyebunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Aa… sebaiknya kita keluar. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini."

"Ya, itu akan membunuhmu karena terus mengingatkanmu pada Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto terkekeh pelan saat Sasuke menendang kakinya. "Oke, oke!"

"Oh ya, kau! Maaf sepertinya kami tidak bisa menjadi model untuk majalah homo-mu. Kekasihku yang satu itu memang keras kepala! Aku benar-benar harus membutuhkan kekasih wanitanya untuk menghancurkan kepalanya yang sangat keras itu. Jadi…"

"… berhenti bicara omong kosong, sialan! Dan cepat keluar dari sini!" Naruto tertawa keras. Ia mengikuti Sasuke. Tapi sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar, Sasuke kembali berbalik menatap gadis itu. "Maaf karena kami tidak bisa membantu. Ku harap majalahmu tetap berjalan lancar. Selamat tinggal." Oh! Dan lihatlah bagaimana gadis itu bersemu hanya karena ucapan datar dari Sasuke.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau berhenti bersikap sok ramah." Naruto berbicara di sebelah Sasuke saat mereka sudah berada di luar gedung aneh itu. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Naruto.

"Aku tidak sok ramah."

"Ya, kau sok ramah! Dan itu membuat para gadis jatuh cinta padamu setiap saat!" Sasuke hanya diam di sebelahnya. Naruto meliriknya sedikit dari ujung matanya. Ia menghela napas. "Kau akan menyakiti Sakura kalau bersikap seperti itu terus."

"Aku tidak pernah berniat menyakitinya! Ingat perkataanku, Sakura Haruno akan menjadi satu-satunya gadis untukku, tidak peduli bagaimana orang menganggapnya seperti anak-anak, atau dia yang tidak peka pada apa yang aku ucapkan, atau bagaimana dia tidak tahu apa-apa, aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintainya karena dia adalah Sakura Haruno, bukan orang lain! Dan satu lagi, siapapun yang berani mendekatinya, menyentuhnya, menyakitinya, akan berhadapan denganku!"

Naruto tak dapat menutup mulutnya untuk beberapa saat. Namun ia menarik sudut bibirnya setelah ia sadar akan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya! Ya, Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya untuk Haruno Sakura! Benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaannya! "Ku harap Sakura- _chan_ mendengar pengakuanmu." Dan mendengar hal itu keluar dari bibir sahabatnya, Sasuke seakan tersadar. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia berjalan kikuk di samping Naruto, dan beberapa kali berdeham untuk menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Ah! Sepertinya Naruto tidak akan bisa menutup mulutnya! Dan tentu saja, berita ini lambat laun akan sampai ke telinga Haruno Sakura yang kini berada di Suna. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar menikmati harinya menggoda Sasuke!

Ah, jika Sasuke benar-benar bisa menjadi terlihat tolol, Haruno Sakura-lah alasannya! Dan Naruto sangat tahu itu!

 **FIN!**

 **A/N : Waaah! Thanks masih mau pada baca ini cerita aneh ya~ XD gk tau ini masih bagus apa nggak~ But, enjoy!**

 _ **Sakura sweetpea :**_ **Hahahaha! Sama! Aku juga kepikiran, ampe sekarang sebenernya, apa tidur bareng bisa bikin hamil ya? Ah, tapi sudahlah~ Ntar ada waktunya kita tau~ LOL! BTW, sankyuuu yaa~~ semoga enjoy terus deh ya, bacanya~ hahaha~ /ngareepp/**

 **.**

 _ **Ai. Uchiharunochan :**_ **hahahaha! Nggak ada cinta segi-segi kok ini~ But, tetep ada adegan feel-nya~ :'v Soalnya kalo idiot mulu kan gk seru ya~ XD But, sankyuu udah baca~**

 **.**

 _ **Mantika mocha :**_ **Emang polos banget dia~ :'v**

 **.**

 _ **Yoriko Yakochidan :**_ **Ah, nggak kok~ Noh Sasuke udah ungkapin perasaannya~ XD**

 **.**

 _ **Ckh. Kyr**_ _ **:**_ **Hahahaha~ Thanks yaaa ydah mau bacaa~ XD enjoyedd~~ Si Shika emang anti mainstream tuh~ XD**

 **.**

 **Okay~ Sekali lagi, sankyuuu minna~ My big thanks to reviewer, favorite, and follower~ Sankyuu~**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
